Confused
by Iamaprophetofthelord
Summary: Brianna finally confronts Dekka about the whispered secret


Dekka was walking along the lake side. Boats were bobbing softly on the water. It was late in the evening, and most people were retiring to the house boats, their path lit with Sammy Suns. It was peaceful. For Dekka, it was a nice change to have peace. Everything was going fine up here at the lake. There was toilets, food and homes for everyone. Even though there was still the problem of Drake, Diana and her kid monster, it was still in the future, why worry about it now?

Suddenly, a blur of colour rushed past Dekka, leaving a cloud of sand in its wake.

A sigh formed on Dekka's lips. It was peaceful at the lake but it was never really peaceful in her heart. She missed Brianna and her cocky alter-ego the Breeze. If she had known that she would survive the horrid eat-you-from-the-inside-out worms she would never have told Brianna about her feelings. Now she had to deal with the awkwardness. Worse still, she barely talked to Brianna anymore.

Dekka walked slowly back to her own boat where it was docked. She had decided it was better to live on her own and there were more than enough boats to go around. Just as she had relaxed back onto her bed and picked up a book she'd found back at Perdidio Beach there was a soft, quick rap at her door. Frowning, Dekka called 'come in' toward the open door and was very surprised to see Brianna walking in.

Her heart tugged a little at the shy smile Brianna was wearing. 'Uhm, Hi, you're not busy are you? I mean, I can totally come back another day' she gushed, almost as if she regretted coming in the first place.

Dekka almost wanted to let her go, but for selfish reasons answered, 'No, not at all, come in' in her soothing voice. Brianna walked, at her walking speed, to the bed and perched on the end, avoiding the questioning stare coming from the girl she'd been avoiding for months now.

The two girls sat in awkward silence for a moment or two before Dekka finally spoke up, 'Is there a reason you came here or...' It was clear the younger girl had something she wanted to get off her chest.

'Yeah, well, actually, I wanted to talk to you. Erm, about what you said. You know, when you were...' Brianna babbled watching her thumbs whizzing on her lap. 'Well, yeah, anyway, I was just.' She took a deep breath and finally moved her eyes to Dekka, 'did you mean it?'

Dekka was confused by the conversation, why is Brianna coming to her now? Why is she asking this? 'Of course I meant it, I thought I was dying and I couldn't not tell you' she answered, her tone of voice asking 'why?

Brianna thought about this in silence, ignoring the stares coming from the other girl. Should she tell Dekka? Would that make things better? Or just more awkward? But Dekka should know. If she really meant what she had said then she should know. 'I... I'm sorry I've been avoiding you' Brianna started,

'I understand' Dekka said simply. She really did understand, Brianna was still just a kid, it was hard to keep that in mind in a place like the FAYZ.

'It's just that... I don't know how to respond to something like that.' Brianna admitted staring hard at her lap with the eyebrows furrowed, 'I mean, I've always considered myself straight because it's all I really know. But I've been thinking, and well...' She took a deep breath to steady her self and finished, 'I care about you.'

Dekka's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, her heat paused for a millisecond. What was happening? Were Penny and her horrific allusions back? She discreetly pinched herself of the back of the hand. Ouch. No, this was real.

'Only I'm not sure in what way.' Brianna admitted, 'It's more than I have anyone else, but I just don't know what's going on in my head right now and I don't want you to think I'm being a total jerk about things but I really don't know and I'm sorry and-'

'Stop' Dekka cut her off, 'Brianna, look, it's fine. Just take some time to decide what it is you're feeling. I've been there, I know how hard it can be to admit to yourself you're not what you thought you were' She smiled reassuringly as Brianna's eyes peered up to her through her eyelashes.

'I'm sorry, Dekka. I'm so sorry that I've been so horrid to you' she mumbled again closing her eyes to stop the tears she dreaded from spilling over. She felt a shift of the mattress under her and warm arms envelope her body.

'Stop it. The Breeze doesn't cry!' Dekka laughed half-heartedly, earning a smile from the girl in her arms. 'C'mon, it'll be okay. But, promise me this, even if you do figure out that you're still straight, please don't avoid me again'

Brianna nodded into her chest, 'Thank you Dekka'


End file.
